International Patent Application WO92/12961 describes benzamides having PDE-inhibiting properties.--International Patent Application WO93/25517 discloses trisubstituted phenyl derivatives as selective PDE-IV inhibitors.--International Patent Application WO94/02465 describes inhibitors of c-AMP phosphodiesterase and of TNF.